


Donna Bella

by Zsterwriter14



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Italiano | Italian, Its basically just sex?, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: I've had this for a while now? It seemed like a good day to post it.





	Donna Bella

She squirmed happily on the silken lilac sheets beneath her, her hair a ink black cloud around her head as she panted softly. Her olive skin was scar covered and bare, her body hot and sweating against the cool slide of the fabric. All she really felt was the barely there brush of her bare thigh against her lover’s clothed one and the very present sensation of two of his calloused fingers curled in her cunt, rubbing at her walls in time with his thumb on her clitoris. 

Each brush made her shiver with pleasure, a sort of slow build of sensation that only showed how well he knew her. She could feel the weight of him hovering just over her shoulder, the barest hint of his soft hair brushing against her cheek. She could feel the heat of his breath against the arch of her face and along the shell of her ear, soft breaths and light kisses as he whispered to her. 

” _Stalina Bella_ , always so beautiful, my sun.” He whispered, his sicilian still lingering with his accent. The sounds of her lover’s words with the foreign tinge and hints of italian built upon her pleasure and fueled a part of her attraction to him. His words were always so honest as he whispered to her, despite the fact she is covered with scars and innocent blood. “So beautiful, lying on the bed with my fingers deep inside. Such a good girl.” 

She gasped and shivered as he sunk another finger inside her heat, stretching her open. Her eyes are closed, but she can imagine the smug look on her lovers face. Her hands curled tighter into the pillow above her head, her nails almost too short to rip into the thin fabric. She longed to touch her lover, to sink her fingers into his own thick hair and pull him to her. To be able to devour his mouth as he took her apart with his fingers alone. 

Yet, that was not the game. He would win if she touched him now, and she never loses to him. The feat got harder and harder as he drove her closer to the edge. 

She squirmed as the tempo of his movements move from relaxed to active, drawing a soft moan from her lips. She is quiet in bed as she is quiet in her life. She doesn’t need to shout to get her point across. People look at her with the fear and respect that she had killed to achieve, and that she defended with every new head to her name. 

She is pulled from her thoughts as her lover presses a lovely kiss to her parted lips, licking the side of mouth where the lingering taste of her lipstick remained. His own echo the flavor, remains from when he showered before coming to her. She pressed her lips up into his, her soft pants getting heavier as she got ever closer. 

”Are you close _bella_?” He purred against her lips, increasing the pressure on her cunt enough to make her arch into him. Her breasts pressed up into his bare chest, pulling a soft groan in return. She feel right on the edge of pleasure, between the callosed press of his fingers and the familiar heat of his mouth on hers. She felt the soft down in the pillows as her nails tore into them regardless of how short they were. 

”Mmm, Almost _mia scavezzacollo_ ,” She hummed between soft pants. She felt his huff of amusement more than she heard it, giving him a faint smirk of her own. She might be on the edge of an orgasim with her lover almost pressed into her, but she had long since mastered her expressions and diction even in the midst of sex. _Games to make her lose control were not now but always fun. Her lover always eager to provide._

“ _Bon Ragazza,_ ” He said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She opened her eyes just a tad, depthless ebony meeting orchid alight with mischief and arousal. She had very little warning before he pressed his flames into hers in a facsimile to what he was doing with his fingers. 

Neither of them were sky’s, and were thus incapable of true harmony between elements, but they were both potent flame bearers nonetheless. The feeling of his beguilingly soft cloud laced through her sun in a way so close to harmony made her arc sharply into him, the pillowly down spilling into the air. She could barely register the fingers pulling out of her as she came hard enough to see stars. 

She blinked at him in a daze for a few minutes, their flames still interwoven with one another. His eyes were bright with a satisfaction from pleasuring her, his paint smeared lips pulled into a kiss bruised grin. He shifted off of her, rubbing her own essence on the inside of her thigh as he laid next to her. She reached on hand out and buried it into his thick purple hair, scratching her nails lightly over his scalp. “ _Grazie mi amore._ You did a good job.” 

She could feel his smile as he curled to press his face into her shoulder with a hum. “Of course I did, I can't disappoint the World's Greatest Hitman on today of all days.” He said teasingly, pressing a kiss into her olive skin. 

She snorted, running her hands through his hair. “I thought The great Skull never disappoints.” she mocked playfully. Her lover snickered at her tone, draping an arm over her stomach. 

”I haven't heard any complaints so far.” He said between laughs. She laughs with him, contently tangled with him and his flames. She saw a glimpse of the sunny yellow flowers he got her on the bedside table, under her black laced bra. 

“You wouldn't.” She mused, happy to doze with her lover at her side. 

It had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont remeber what the Italian means anymore...but they're stupid pet names... i think. Its been a while....  
> Edit-  
> Bella : pretty/beautiful   
> Bon Ragazza: good girl  
> Mia scavezzacollo: my daredevil


End file.
